1. Field of the Invention
Controllers, apparatuses and methods consistent with what is disclosed herein relate to a remote controller, a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a remote controller for controlling a display apparatus, a display apparatus, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advancement in the electronic technologies demands ways to control electronic apparatuses in more diversified manners. A related controlling manner uses buttons on the electronic apparatus or a separate device such as a remote controller to control the electronic apparatus.
However, the related controlling manner of using a separate device from the electronic apparatus such as remote controller suffers shortcoming that a user is required to press buttons on the remote controller to implement the operation he intends.
For example, in an example where the a pointer displayed on a screen of the electronic apparatus is used, a user can select specific content only after he moves the pointer to a corresponding content area where the user wants to select the specific content, by selecting buttons of four directions, and selects the intended content by pressing a select button provided on the remote controller. Therefore, it is quite inconvenient for the user because he can finally select the intended content after checking and pressing buttons provided on the remote controller several times.
Accordingly, method is necessary, which enables a user at remote distance to search the information displayed on the screen of the electronic apparatus with increased convenience.